


And Baby Makes Three

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois has news for Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** And Baby Makes Three  
>  **Fandom:** Smallville  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Chloe, Lois, references to Clark/Lois  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 450  
>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** none/none  
>  **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the WB/CW  
>  **Summary:** future fic; Lois has news for Chloe.

“You’re _what_?” 

“Pregnant,” Lois Lane repeated to her stunned cousin. 

“But … how?” Chloe replied. 

Lois smirked. “Did you miss the lesson on the birds and the bees when we were kids, Chlo? See, when two people love each other …”

“Ha, ha,” Chloe said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “You’re hilarious.”

“I’d like to think so,” Lois said smugly. 

“I think you’re the only one,” Chloe retorted. Pausing, she continued, “But seriously, how? I thought you said that you and Clark weren’t sure whether you guys could have kids. Since, you know, he’s not from around here.” 

“Yeah, well, we weren’t sure, but as you can tell, we clearly can,” Lois told her. “Or at least that’s what the ten pregnancy tests I’ve taken so far tell me.” 

“Wow,” Chloe said, visibly stunned. “But that’s great though! Congrats, Lois. I’m really happy for you.” Leaning forward, she gave her a hug.

“Took you long enough,” Lois pouted. 

Chloe just laughed and protested, “Hey, you can’t just drop news like this on a girl! People need time to adjust.”

“I told you I had big news when I called you over,” Lois pointed out. 

“Yeah, but this wasn’t exactly what I was expecting,” Chloe insisted. 

“So, are you all adjusted now?” Lois teased. 

“Yeah, yeah, all adjusted,” Chloe said, grinning. “By the way, I call dibs on godmother.” 

“Like it would be anyone else,” Lois snickered. “I think even Clark would agree there.”

“Speaking of the father to be, where is he?” Chloe glanced around the apartment, as if expected him to pop up. “I have to congratulate him too.” She stopped when she saw Lois smile sheepishly. “What?”

“Actually ... he doesn’t exactly know yet,” Lois confessed. 

For a few moments, all Chloe could do was stare at Lois, before finally saying, “What do you mean he doesn’t _know_ yet? How is that possible?”

“It’s possible because I haven’t told him?” Lois offered. 

“So you told me before you told your husband?” Chloe asked. “Nice, Lo, real nice.” 

“I’m going to tell him!” Lois argued. “I just need to figure out the right way.”

“Directly usually works,” Chloe remarked. 

“Yeah, but I want to do it right,” Lois said. “I can’t just be like, ‘Hey, Smallville, guess what? I’m pregnant!’” 

That’s when they heard a crash, the noise causing both of them to spin around. What they found was the topic of their conversation passed out on the floor. 

Exchanging glances, Lois looked horrified and Chloe had to do her best not to burst into laughter. Shooting what she hoped was a sympathetic glance towards her cousin, she shrugged. 

“Look on the bright side … at least he knows now.”


End file.
